<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spare some kisses for a poor traveler? by MajesticAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305009">spare some kisses for a poor traveler?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna'>MajesticAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouyou-kun. I’m dying.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Atsumu wants attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spare some kisses for a poor traveler?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts">dayoldcupcake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shouyou-kun. I’m dying.”</p>
<p>Shouyou—Atsumu’s lovely, torturous boyfriend—swiveled around in his desk chair, raising his eyebrows at Atsumu’s slouched form. Their shared apartment was cozy; while lying down on the couch, Atsumu could slightly brush his fingers against Shouyou’s chair without having to reach too far. </p>
<p>Atsumu liked this arrangement, because when Shouyou had to use his laptop, Atsumu could watch his lovely boyfriend work and whine about how he wasn’t giving him attention. A win-win situation.</p>
<p>“Atsumu. What is it this time?” Shouyou asks. His voice is weighed with the exasperation reserved solely for Atsumu.</p>
<p>“It has been twenty minutes since you last kissed me.” Atsumu sniffs and rubs his face in the pillow clutched in his grasp. “Obviously, you’re neglecting your boyfriend duties and I’m bringing it to your attention.”</p>
<p>Shouyou rolls his eyes fondly. He stands up from his chair and leans down, caressing Atsumu’s face and sweeping him into a breathtaking kiss. Their lips move in a delicate harmony, leaving Atsumu dizzy with affection. When Shouyou pulls away, he brushes a final kiss to his boyfriend’s right eyelid.</p>
<p>“There!” Shouyou’s eyes light up and he sits back in his chair. “I have to finish this document to resign with MSBY, or do you want your boyfriend to be without a job?”</p>
<p>Atsumu grumbles, the content feeling from the kiss turning into a yearning for more. He rolls off the couch and crawls over to Shouyou, climbing up and settling himself onto Shouyou’s lap. He tucks his taller frame around Shouyou’s buff one, laying his head on Shouyou’s shoulder. He hums, satisfied.</p>
<p>Shouyou huffs a laugh, extracting his hands to keep typing while looking over Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu simply shuffles his body closer to Shouyou and places a light kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. </p>
<p>If Shouyou has to work, then Atsumu would be cuddled up next to him. Relationships were all about compromise, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atsuhina this time, for my lovely friend Cupcake! Hope this brightened your day like you always do for mine &lt;3</p>
<p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/majesticdeku">@majesticdeku</a><br/>tumblr: <a href="https://majesticanna.tumblr.com/">majesticanna</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>